Boogie(Bot/Cat(Nick))
Boogie is the eccentric, pyromaniac, gun-loving, only-sane-man, and really lazy guy of Wackyland. As such he's often questioning of why things happen, and getting infuriatied by the lack of a good answer. Being the sanest of the group, he knows the most about things that actually make sense, and is the most useful when dealing with weaponry, machinery, or anything that doesn't exactly break the laws of science. He is currently living in Petal's house, along with his Anti-Self, Waltz Life before Wackyland The only concrete things known about his life before arrival is that he was terrible at math, accumalated a mass amount of weaponry from his parents, and once lit a kid on fire. Anything else is just unknown, as he doesn't talk about it a lot, probably because he forgot most of it, what with the mass insanity going on daily. Wackyland Upon arrival in Wackyland, he immediately started detesting the lack of sense the place offered. Then that detestment was replaced by a love. And then detestment. Bluh, bi-polar. Anyway, the numerous adventures he went on with Petal and Halfblood usually involved one thing and one thing only: shoot anything that isn't Petal or Halfblood. From the first time he met Dinguss to the most current Wackyland shenanigans, his attitude has always been the same: don't let this place's insanity get to you, and kill anything that isn't a friendly. Anti-Wackyland During the Anti-Wackyland escapade, Boogie witnessed Daren get run over, and almost killed, or at least the effect of it. He called a hospital, though it never came, and eventually, he just went back to Petal's house. While he wasn't involved with the event, he does wish he could have seen the Funky Town fire that broke out. After the War, he met Waltz, one of the only surviving Antis, and he was taken into Petal's home. The Year Gap During the year long gap between Anti-Wackyland and Quest for Ballz, Boogie honed his pyromania, so that he could still handle being around fire, without making such a mess of the place. He also accumalated more weaponry, stored in his room, that was found, and created in Wackyland, although he didn't take any with him on the journey for the Dragonballs. Quest for Ballz Boogie was taken against his will on the journey to find the Dragonballs, and bring Minawa back to life, even though he wanted absolutely no part in that. After leaving the mainland, his gun and his lighter were both eaten by Petal, though the lighter has been returned(without feces), and the gun is still somewhere inside Petal. He assisted in getting the first Dragonball by providing a distraction. That distraction included a crate of fireworks, a rope, and Waltz being launched into the air. Trivia *Despite his current appearance, he was once a furry, being a cross between a lion, a cheetah, and a domestic cat. He was also at one point a robot, since his furry form was blown up, at which point he was Boogiemech. Then Halfblood turned him back into a furry(though it's debatable if that status was kept, as he was treated more like a house cat, and an illustration depicts him as such). It is unknown how he achieved his current human form, though it's entirely possible it was Halfblood, but it's unlikely, as she was so attached to his kitty form.. *His parents were billionare's, and loved war, so to keep their son safe, they bought him a very large amount of weapons, which he trained with for years. When it came time to come to Wackyland, he only brought a small portion of his collection, which was still quite a bit. *His favorite weapon is the .357 revolver, and he carries it, and ammo, with him at all times, even on casual, non-adventurey days. *He was once the "God of Derp", until Petal took the title from him. *Despite not coming into contact with her as of yet, a ship between Boogie and Stella, Dinguss' niece, has already been made canon. *His pyromania comes from a situation where he saw his parents blow up a farm, leaving a lot of fire on the field around it. This eventually turned sour, as he at some point lit a kid on fire to see what a human on fire looks like. Since then, his parents tried to keep him away from fire of any kind. Category:Hero